


Together at last

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt Bellamy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: It takes them about a minute or so to get close enough to recognize the person and once Madi realizes who it is, Clarke has already stopped the rover. She snaps to her, “Clarke, it’s Bellamy. What-” she snaps around in time to see Clarke ready to reverse the rover. “No!” she yells, pushing Clarke’s hands away, “We can’t leave him here!”Clarke snaps at the kid for prevent her from driving away “We are not helping him either. Last time I did he-”“Stop it, Clarke!” Madi cuts her off, tired of seeing her mother behave like that, “Bellamy is your friend! Our friend!”---or a possible 5x10 AU when a lot of Bellarke angst is happening after an unexpected reunion :)





	Together at last

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea I got after I watched the last episode so there are so spoilers from 5x09. Other than that it's safe to say that you will deal with angst and lot of hurt/comfort stuff :)
> 
> s/o to Coley (coleylovesmorley on tumblr) for beta'ng this one!

It has been a long time since Clarke and Madi exchanged a word but when the kid's eyes fall on a small figure far away the words leave her mouth before she can stop them, “Clarke! Look!” she says and pats at Clarke’s hand to get her attention. 

Clarke, still pissed at Madi for taking the Flame willingly, doesn’t respond at all, choosing to keep thinking for a way to stay out of trouble now that things have changed. 

“Clarke! Stop, someone is there!” Madi repeats and taps at the window twice.

Clarke shook her head, “It’s probably just a tree, Madi” she tells her, keeping her eyes in front of them so she doesn’t crash the rover into a tree or something. 

“Do trees walk? Because I’m pretty sure this one is moving like a human being.” Madi presses, staring at her mother with anger. 

Smashing the breaks, Clarke stops the rover and turns towards where Madi said she saw someone. At first she can’t see it, but then she notices the small figure slowly walking through the desert all alone. She swallows, “We don’t have time for that” she explains and starts the rover again.

Madi put her hand on top of Clarke’s, stopping her from driving away. “We can’t leave them here, Clarke! They might need help.” 

“We don’t know who it is, Madi. And we have more important thing to worry about now.”

“You always said you and Bellamy believed that we should save who we can today and worry about the rest tomorrow!”

“Well, me and Bellamy used to say a lot of stupid stuff!” she yells back, exhausted with everything that happened between her and Bellamy. The last thing she needed now was Madi reminding her about the those days six years ago. 

She turns to face Madi and she can tell she’s about to start crying. She takes a deep breath and sinks back into her seat. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…” she can’t even finish her sentence, that’s how tired of everything she is. She shifts in her seat and takes Madi’s small hands in hers. “Madi… there are so many things going on right now. And I’m really sorry I couldn’t protect you like I promised I would, but this is reality now and we need to figure a way to survive.” 

Madi’s expression doesn’t change though. “Maybe this person is just trying to survive, too” she says lowly, determined to convince Clarke to help that person. 

Clarke leans back into her seat again, letting her head fall back with a sigh. She stays quiet for a couple of moments before rolling her eyes to herself and grabbing the steering wheel, taking a sharp turn to the right, driving the rover towards the figure. 

“We will just check on them and then keep driving for Polis” she tells Madi stubbornly and the kid decides to ignore the statement. 

It takes them about a minute or so to get close enough to recognize the person and once Madi realizes who it is, Clarke has already stopped the rover. She snaps to her, “Clarke, it’s Bellamy. What-” she snaps around in time to see Clarke ready to reverse the rover. “No!” she yells, pushing Clarke’s hands away, “We can’t leave him here!” 

Clarke snaps at the kid for prevent her from driving away “We are not helping him either. Last time I did he-”

“Stop it, Clarke!” Madi cuts her off, tired of seeing her mother behave like that, “Bellamy is your friend! Our friend!”

“If he was my friend he wouldn’t put you in danger like he did!” Clarke yells back, fighting off the tear that blur her vision.  _ Why is everything so hard _ , she thinks to herself as she rubs her eyes with her palms, not wanting to cry in front of Madi. 

Without wanting it, her eyes fall on him again. He hasn’t notice them yet since he just keeps dragging one feet after the other, head dropped down. She blinks and then Bellamy falls to his side, wrapping a shaking hand around his torso while trying to stand up again. 

_ He’s hurt _ , she realizes in that moment and she hates how quickly her heart takes over her head and. Next thing she knows, she’s driving to him. Madi must notice the same thing because as soon as Clarke starts the rover, she leans down and searches for the med-kit she keeps under the sheet. A moment later she places it on her lap and waits for Clarke to park the rover.

Bellamy has managed to pull himself on all fours by the time Clarke stops next to him and turns off the engine, but he only looks up to her once she’s out and softly calls him name. The first thing Clarke notice is the blood covering most of his face  and then her eyes travel down to his hands and she sees blood there, too, his whole hand is painted red. It makes her sick in the stomach to see him like that, even after everything that happened between them, the last thing she wants for him is to be hurt. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy blinks and as soon as the words leave from his mouth, the last bit of strength that was left in him goes away and he falls on the sand again with a whimper, making Clarke’s heart stop. The two women run to him. 

“Hey” Clarke whispers and grabs on his shoulder to turn him around, but he pulls away, an agonizing scream hits Clarke’s ears like a stab. “I’m so sorry, your shoulder- you’re hurt- I-” she doesn’t know how to handle this, that’s why she can’t form a proper sentence. She has so many things to say, different feelings battling inside her while Bellamy is barely breathing in front of her. she’s at the blink of breaking down. 

“Bellamy? I know it hurts but I need to see the wounds, I-” without warning, Bellamy lets out another scream as he rolls himself over to lay on his back instead. 

For a moment, all Clarke can do it stare at him, surprised with how much blood there was. “Clarke…” Madi whispers to snap her out of it and Clarke gets to work. 

She opens the med-kit Madi placed next to her and hands the kid a bottle with alcohol and a piece of cloth, “Can you clean his face? We don’t know how long these wounds have stayed untreated” she turns to Bellamy, wiping away the sand that mixed with the blood on his cheek, “What happened?” she asks him, not able wrap her mind around it. 

“I fought… against Indra and Gaia…” he manages to say just before Madi touches the wet cloth on his face. He pulls away. “Fuck” he murmurs and closes his eyes.

Clarke cups his neck, “I know it hurts, but we need to do this or else the wounds might get infected” she explains, waiting for an approval to continue. 

It takes him couple moments but Bellamy opens his eyes again and glances at Madi kneeling next to him, “Alright, do it” he nods and his hand finds Clarke’s knee, their eyes meeting. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else other than your shoulder?” she asks, unbuttoning his jacket at the same time. Before he can answer that, Clarke has her answer. His shirt is tore apart in many places. The cuts on the shirt were obviously made by a sword.

Clarke sucks in a breath, “Bellamy…” she says his name so low that no one else hears it. She knows she shouldn’t be thinking like that now but deep inside her she blames herself for this. Maybe if she wasn’t so selfish and didn’t leave Bellamy behind he wouldn’t have ended up like this. Maybe he and Madi were right about the whole situation and now Bellamy is paying the price for her.

Bellamy must have noticed how Clarke got lost in her thoughts because he says, “Clarke? It’s okay… I’ve had worst” to bring her back. 

Clarke shakes her head in order to push these terrifying thoughts away and focus on Bellamy instead. “I’m sorry, I...” she doesn’t finish her sentence because she’s not sure what she should apologize for first. For not trusting him enough? For slapping him? For leaving him behind? There are so many things they need to forgive each other, it’s the first time Clarke think they might not be able to get over what happened. 

“I hope this isn’t your favorite shit because if have to cut it off” she actually manage to make a joke and grabs her knife from her hip. 

“Well actually it is, but I like my life more” Bellamy jokes back between clenching teeth. Madi has cleaned half his face by the time and Clarke is surprised how good she did. 

“Alright” Clarke takes a deep breath and cuts Bellamy’s shift in half granting her better access to his wounds. After that she leans closer and examine the cuts spread all over his chest, leaving the one going over his shoulder for last. 

“They are not infected” she informs him after taking a minute of examination and a weight is lifted from her shoulders. It’s been two days since they left Polis and she doesn’t know when this happened but walking through the desert with open wounds was definitely wasn't the best treatment. “A few might need stitches though…” she decides and grabs a second cloth from her kit. 

“Madi, pass me the alcohol?” she opens her hand above Bellamy’s chest and Madi places the small bottle in her palm, quietly getting back to cleaning his face. 

She wets her cloth with it and finds Bellamy’s eyes again, “Okay, this is going to hurt a lot” she warns him, concerned. 

Bellamy swallows and closes his eyes to prepare for the pain that will follow, nodding for Clarke to start even though he’s not ready for it. His whole body is screaming from the pain and he’s pretty sure he starts going numb which can’t be good.

Clarke hesitates at first but then she takes a deep breath and starts cleaning the smallest cuts first. From the corner of her eyes see Bellamy holding back and she hates she has to put him through this in order to keep him safe. She opens her mouth to say something but suddenly Bellamy’s hand grabs her wrists and she stills. 

He opens his eyes and he lets out the breath she hadn’t notice he was holding, “Give me a moment?” he begs for a break and Clarke understands him well. She doesn’t even want to imagine how much pain he’s been in the past two days. There are so many things she wants to ask him, but this doesn’t feel the right time. _ Or maybe it is _ , she thinks to herself and leans closer. 

“So… Indra and Gaia…” 

“Dead” he tells her coldly, “I didn’t want to fight them but if I didn’t do it Octavia would have executed us all” he explains.

“I’m done” Madi announces and Clarke takes a look herself. 

She nods, “You did great. Thank you, Madi.” 

The kid gives her a small smile and sits back on her heels, “Want anything else?” 

Clarke nods again, “Yes. I need you to hold Bellamy down” she requests, motioning towards his hands and then she turns to Bellamy.  “I’m sorry, I know it's painful, but-”

“It’s okay” Bellamy stops her apology, “Just do it.”

With that encouragement from Bellamy and with Madi having his head on her lap, holding his hands to his sides, Clarke gets back to work. At first he manages to keep quiet but as Clark gets to the deeper cuts it’s too much. He starts screaming in pain while trying to break free from Madi.

Clarke stops and gives him a moment to breathe, “I’m so sorry” she whispers again and again, hating herself for being the reason Bellamy is in pain. They both know it has to be done and that’s why Bellamy doesn’t blame her at all.

“Where are you going?” Madi wonders out loud since he  was the last person she expected to find here. 

Bellamy turns to her, “After I won the conclave… Octavia banished me from- ouch!” he snaps to Clarke who is looking him with worry. 

“Keep talking” she says and continues with the cleaning. 

Bellamy swallows and faces Madi again, “She wouldn’t let me stay in Polis after everything-” he pauses because of the pain, “Jackson refused to help me- ouch- because I tried to kill Octavia” he takes another break from explaining what happened the two days they were separated. “So I had… no other option other than- the valley…” were his last words before his eyes were too heavy to keep open. 

“He blacked out” Madi informs Clarke, she doesn’t seem too worried about it. 

“He’s been through a lot the past few days and he’s in a lot of pain” Clarke reminds her, “Maybe it’s better that way.”

“You can help clean him faster*” she suggests, pointing behind Madi, “There is another sandstorm coming. We need to hurry.” 

“Clarke, it will damage the rover” Madi points out, something that Clarke had totally forgot about. 

“You’re right. Cover the panels and then help me get Bellamy inside” she orders and Madi’s on her feet. 

Clarke continues cleaning Bellamy’s chest. she manages to do a quick work and leaves only the shoulder as Madi comes back to her. She check on the storm, it’s almost there. “We don’t have time. Grab the medkit.”

She grabs Bellamy’s hand, the one from the good shoulder, and throws it around her neck in order to lift him up. The first three tries to lift him on her own fail and Madi comes back from putting the medkit inside the rover. 

“Let me help” she grabs Bellamy’s other hand but Clarke stops her.

Clarke out of nowhere gets an idea. She turns to Madi, “No. The stretcher- bring the stretcher from the ceiling.”

Madi doesn’t need to be told twice, she runs back to the rover and climbs in from behind as Clarke drags Bellamy’s body as close to the rover as she can carry him.  A few moments later Mad comes back with the stretcher and places it next to them. Clarke lets go of him, gently placing him on the stretcher. She wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and turns to Madi, “Okay, I will be dragging the stretcher and you make sure he doesn’t fall over.”

The kid agrees and Clarke kneels down to grab the two handles. The difference is obvious, even though he’s still very heavy, Clarke finds it much easier to move him like that. Once they reach the back doors of the rover, Clarke takes a deep breath and lifts it  just enough to rest on the edge of the entrance and Madi holds his body from falling forward. 

“Get inside” Clarke instructs her and she feels the storm’s hot wind getting closer. Madi jumps up. “Quickly, you pull him inside as I lift the rest of the stretcher up, alright?”

Madi nods and Clarke starts counting, “On my three. One… two… three…” and with that she used all the strength she had left with and successfully get Bellamy inside with Madi’s help. Not wasting another a second, she jumps inside and closes the doors as the first shards start hitting the rover. 

“That was close” Madi says breathlessly from the other side of Bellamy. 

“Too close” she agrees and leans back to catch her breath,  too. They take a break for about five minutes, the storm outside being the only sound that fills the rover. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Madi asks, breathlessly. 

Clarke nods, “Boil some water. We have a lot of work to do” she sighs, “It’s going to be a long night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome <3


End file.
